Soulsilvershipping :3
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Little soulsilver shipping stories :D
1. Chapter 1

Chi-chi-chi-chi-chi...

Silver watched as his rival Lyra nommed on her cookies without a care in the world.

"Lyra?"

"HFFNN?" She mumbled through her cookie, looking up at me with those big innocent chocolate orbs.

"Why dont you have milk with that?"

She spat her cookie out, almost hitting me in the process.

"They have milk?" She asked gobsmacked.

I nodded and within seconds she was there and back with a full glass of milk.

I sighed "You are one strange rival il tell you that..."


	2. Chapter 2

We both stood on either side of the stadium, expanding our pokeballs.

"Feraligatr go!" I shouted.

"Typhlosion your up!"

They both roared a battle cry, before getting into battle stance.

"Im gonna win this time Lyra!"

"Bite me!"

"Ok... Feraligatr use bite" I commanded my big jawed crocodile pokemon, it latched its teeth onto typhlosions leg, well, the back of his leg to be exact.

"Burn!" I raised a eyebrow.

"Ive never heard of a move like that..."

Typhlosion flashed the flame from its rear successfully burning Feraligatr.

"Need some ice for that burn?"

"Shut up..." I growled


	3. Chapter 3

We both sat in the pokemon center waiting to go when something popped into my head.

"Hey Lyra..."

"Yes Silver?"

I paused for a moment, before smirking.

"Nice legs, what time do they open?"

She stayed quiet, trying to understand what it meant before blushing a ruby red.

"H-hey!" She thought for a moment "Is your body a KFC because its finger lickin good!"

I stared wide eyed at her "I appreciate your thoughts on my body Lyra, you want to see more?" I chuckled as she punched my arm playfully.

"Damn why you so perverted on Thursdays..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Silver? Wake up..."

I opened one eye to see Lyra in nothing but a robe laying over me, i groaned "Whats up?"

She sat backwards "I had a bad dream, i was wondering if i could sleep here with... you?"

I thought for a moment before nodding "Wont do no harm, come here" I patted a space next to me, she immediatley lay down and snuggled into my side like a freezing kitten.

"Thanks silver, i appreciate it..." She leaned over and kissed my cheek before laying her head on my chest and falling asleep, i smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

The gentle sounds of her breathing filled the area, making me fall asleep "Goodnight Lyra" I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down route 1 on my way to pallet town, before i felt a light thud hit my chest, and just my luck it was Lyra...

"Huh... Oh... Im S-sorry" I looked down at her, her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying.

"Lyra whats wrong?" I asked.

She immediatley turned to me and grasped my shirt "Oh my arceus ive missed you so much!"

"Lyra whats wrong?"

She sniffled "A man said you had commited suicide... and i... i thought you actually did" She buried her head into my chest making me blush a little.

"Where is this man?"

She pointed a finger towards pallet town, oh im gonna teach that man a lesson for making Lyra cry, i though tugging my sleeves back so i didnt get blood on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshmallows...

Fluffy, sweet and if you roast them right, taste perfect.

Same as Lyra...

"Ow! Silver stop licking my burn like your a cat!" It was true, i was licking Lyra's burn, not because i feel bad for pushing her into the fire... she was being kind of annoying... but because her burn tasted just like Marshmallows.

So i kept licking...

And licking...

And licking...

Until Lyra kicked me in the shin, she smirked.

"Thanks for cleaning my burn kitty boy, but i dont want you eating me..."

A thought entered my mind, i chuckled darkly leaping over to her and wrapping my arms around her petite figure.

"I wouldnt mind eating you" To back up my point i nibbled on her shoulder, making her growl.

"Its a Thursday isnt it..."


	7. Chapter 7

Off she goes again, up the mountain, battle graveler, instant ko when her dragonite uses ice punch.

I sighed as a onix appeared, same result, golbat, same result, rhyhorn... hey i havent seen one of those in a whi- same result...

She chuckled "This is so fun~!" She sung, her dragonite sweatdropped, giving her a 'You-lost-your-mind-girl' look.

"Silvy! lets go look for Red!" She cheered, i sighed, facepalming.

"Lyra, Reds at the other side of the mountain..."

She thought for a moment "Ok lets go then!" And with that she ran off again.

Silver huffed crossing his arms "Whats this Red guy got that i haven't?"

Dragonite smirked, pointing to my chest.

"Seriously? Abs?" I raised a eyebrow "Oh heart..."

Dragonite nodded.

"Hey i have a heart dumbass!" I actually done the liberty of shouting something completely unnecessary "Lyra! love me!"

"Okay!" Out of the shadows Lyra leaped at me, knocking me down to the rocky ground, placing her lips roughly onto mine, it only lasted a few seconds.

"Gotcha! Nope, your all the man i need Silver..." She helped pull him up, and chuckled.

"I could challenge the elite four again?"

I nodded "Id like to see you kick their asses once more"

I smirked as our hands interlocked, guess happy endings can happen at the weirdest of times...


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Is that her? no, its a guy...

Where is she?

"Silvy!" I was tackled to the ground by the 'too' cheerful girl, Lyra.

"Get off me!" I growled.

She sweatdropped "Sorry" And with that she stood up, offering a hand, to which i politely declined.

"Why are you back in johto so early? Not to sound rude or anything... Wasnt you going to challenge the gyms?" I asked.

She started to tear up for some random reason.

"H-hey... are you okay?"

She slung her arms around me, being smaller than me she only reached to my chest "Its so hard!" She cried into my shirt.

"Whats so hard?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, stroking her coffee colored hair.

"B-being so far away from you..." She whimpered, i blushed for a moment before scowling.

"Lyra, if you want to become the Johto league champion you have to become stronger, in doing so, you have to beat the Kanto gyms..." She clung on tighter.

"Cant i train with you?" I growled.

"No..."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Uggh... Lyra stop it..." One fell down her cheek, i sighed and wiped it off with my finger "Fine"

She pulled the tears back in and hugged me gratefully "Thank you so much Silver!" She cupped my face and kissed my nose, i growled.

"You better win the league..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Silver! Give it to me!"

"No"

"I AM SO FREAKING WET! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

I chuckled, she could yell all she wanted.

I was keeping the umbrella.


	10. Chapter 10

So close... Just a little further!

"Silver where do you think your going?" Lyra asked, her face screwed up in confusion.

"Eheheheh, i need to train?"

"Oh no your not! Your helping me with the baby!"

I whined "Arceus save me!"

We entered the livingroom, and there he sat, the little devil, his face curled up into a smirk, his tiny developing fangs sticking from his mouth.

"Whos the little baba! You are! Yes you are!" Lyra looked to me "You want to see your daddy?"

I blushed the same color as my hair as i was tugged to him, he licked my face, making me growl, I hate poochyena...

This is why i would rather have a meowth or a purrloin...


	11. Chapter 11

"Lyra... Lyra?"

She turned in her sleep.

"Arceus dammit Lyra wake up!" I shouted.

Said girl leaped out of bed "Im awake!"

I facepalmed "Lyra you know what?"

"What?" She turned to me, her eyes wide and pupils huge.

"Your cute when you sleep" I smirked as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Is that all you woke me up for?"

"No" I answered flatly.

"What is it then? Because im really tir-!" I cut her off with a soft kiss to the lips, she sat startled for a moment before replying back to me, we sat like that for a few moments before breaking apart for air.

"You can go back to sleep now" I pointed out, she looked at me dumbfounded at what i just done, before smiling and laying back down.

"Goodnight silver..."

"Night Lyra..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Lyra... Lyra?"

She turned in her sleep.

"Arceus dammit Lyra wake up!" I shouted.

Said girl leaped out of bed "Im awake!"

I facepalmed "Lyra you know what?"

"What?" She turned to me, her eyes wide and pupils huge.

"Your cute when you sleep" I smirked as she blushed a deep crimson.

"Is that all you woke me up for?"

"No" I answered flatly.

"What is it then? Because im really tir-!" I cut her off with a soft kiss to the lips, she sat startled for a moment before replying back to me, we sat like that for a few moments before breaking apart for air.

"You can go back to sleep now" I pointed out, she looked at me dumbfounded at what i just done, before smiling and laying back down.

"Goodnight silver..."

"Night Lyra..."


	13. Notice

**Hi guys,**

**I have a problem with uploading for a while, i wont be updating any of my fanfics for a few months, if i have the chance to i will, but at the moment i wont be able to.**

**I will post another notice when i am able to update regularly, if you have any problems or concerns about this, pm me, though if your going to say something horrible about it, tough, nothing you say can stop it from happening.**

**So yeah,**

**Merry christmas guys :) x **


End file.
